The increasing lack of physical activity among the old is widely regarded as a major public health problem which challenges the ingenuity and resourcefulness of health educators, clinical specialists and researchers. Conventional exercise programs focus on cardiorespiratory endurance and have little impact on skeletal muscle strength. The overarching aim of this project is to produce, evaluate, and distribute a muscle strengthening videotape program designed for widespread use by community-dwelling late middle-age and elderly men and women. In Phase 1 we produced a 40-minute videotape of a pilot tested, muscle strengthening program called "Senior Workout." In Phase 2 we propose evaluating the program's acceptability and effectiveness in enhancing muscle strength, health status, and physical activity and well being. A final version of "Senior Workout" will be produced. In Phase III we will distribute the final version of the program. Completion of the tasks outlined in this proposal will result in a professionally produced and field tested home strengthening program designed for sedentary older persons which can be widely distributed. The value of exercise strength training for the elderly as a large scale societal intervention can only be achieved effective, safe, and enjoyable programs are widely available and marketed to the growing older population. The final product from this proposal will fill an important void in the exercise training literature and has the potential of achieving widespread beneficial impact in our aging population.